The Sorceress Awakening
by Jeff Smith
Summary: A sorceress was found in Centra, and she came to life. She and an army of black mages want to take over the world and kill every human. Please review...


The Sorceress Awakening  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the night of the party after they defeated Ultimecia. Zell freaked out after choking on his bread, and Squall finally kissed Rinoa. Zell was now standing alone in a corner. He was sipping his drink while looking around when something caught his eye. It was Quistis she, too, was standing alone. He had never felt this way about her before. Maybe it was just the evening and the thought that they had won. Maybe he just had too much too drink. He walked over to her...  
  
Zell: Hey Quistis.. Quistis: Hi Zell Zell: How are you? Quistis: I'm fine. Zell: Listen, lately I've been feeling.... Quistis: sssshhhhhh... Quistis: I have something I want to tell you.. Quistis: Zell, I love you.. I always have... Zell: I was just about to say the same thing.. Quistis: Something about tonight just made me want to come out say it.. Zell: Let's go back to my room... Quistis: I was thinking the same thing... let's be quiet about it..  
  
They sneaked out quietly. Unfortunately, Zell spilled some of his drink and screamed DAMNIT! But no one noticed except someone glanced over quickly and didn't seem to care. They continued out and walked down the hall. When they got to Zell's room, they walked in. Quistis sat down on his bed while Zell closed the door. He sat on the bed next to Quistis. They began to talk when they found their faces moving closer to each other. Zell flipped on some slow music.. Then they.............................. ...............................  
  
................ ...................  
  
The next morning Zell awoke to find that Quistis was gone. He took a shower and got dressed. He figured he would go down to the cafeteria to get breakfast and then he would look for Quistis. At the cafeteria there was a short line. Zell went up to the window and ordered waffles and bacon with some orange juice. He carried his tray to a table and sat down next to Selphie and across from squall.  
  
  
  
Selphie: Hey Zell. just where did you and Quistis go last night. I noticed you were gone around 11:30. Zell: none of your business! Selphie: I here you two got a little crazy last night. Squall: did you man? You know  
  
Zell: yes.. Selphie: Oh my god! Zell! Squall: * laughing * Zell: changing the subject What about you squall, I heard you and Rinoa were up to something last night. Squall: that's different we kissed once and then we talked for a little while then she left to go to timber to find zone and watts. Selphie: well I think it's great for both of you. Selphie: all Irvine did was flirt with other girls, and I was left alone.. Squall: Whatever.  
  
They all finished their breakfast and dumped their trash in the can, and they put their trays on the rack. They left to find Seifer who was still in Balamb with Raijin and Fujin.  
  
They walked down the hall to the garage only to find that all of the garden's rental cars were gone. They decided to walk. At the front gate, they met up with Irvine. They had been walking for about an hour when a monster attacked them. It was a bite bug. Squall slaughtered it with one attack since it was so weak. They continued on the road for another hour. They finally made it to Balamb. They walked around on the streets hoping to find him outside.  
  
Squall: Where is that little bastard? Selphie: I don't know, but I want to get back to garden before lunch... Zell: I agree with Selphie. Irvine: This is taking longer than I thought.  
  
They went to Zell's house to see if his mom had seen Seifer. She said she had seen him at the train station buying a ticket.  
  
Zell: Well that's just great! Selphie: Let's get out of here. Irvine: I'm with Selphie. Squall: Yeah. Lunch is in 2 hours.  
  
They decided they would rent a car. They had just enough money to get a cheap car. They pulled into the garden garage. As they were walking towards the cafeteria, Xu ran up and told them to report to Headmaster Cid's Office. They walked to his office. When they walked in, he was doing the bump with some people who looked like they jumped right out of the sixties. He flipped a switch quickly, making the people (holograms) disappear. He cleared his throat and sat behind his desk.  
  
Cid: Hello, thanks for coming. Squall: What do you need, Headmaster? Cid: I need you to go to Centra. Irvine: why? Cid: Irvine, you won't be going. You are supposed to report back to Galbadia Garden by tomorrow. Selphie: What's in Centra? Cid: They found a large mechanism holding a person, and they asked me to send my top SeeDs to help with it. Zell: We're not archaeologists. We're SeeDs. Cid: They think the object might hold a sorceress of some other powerful person/object. Squall: Whatever, we'll go. Cid: Good! Here are your train tickets. Please don't miss the ride. Zell: Wait! Where is Quistis? Cid: She is on her way to Esthar to talk this over with Laguna and Dr. Odine. They think Odine and Laguna might have been the ones who made this mechanism.  
  
They left Cid's office. Irvine went to pack his stuff, and Squall, Zell, and Selphie went to the garage to get the car and drive to Balamb train station.  
  
They made it to the train station early. They walked to Zell's house to get lunch. When they were finished they all thanked his mom and left. They gave their tickets to the gate man and boarded the train. Selphie screamed at squall to open the door to the SeeD room. He scanned the card and they all waked inside.  
  
Selphie: So, a sorceress... What do you think will happen? Zell: Maybe she'll take over the world. Squall: I doubt it. Selphie: What makes you say that? Squall: I don't know. If nobody let's her escape, nothing will happen. Zell: Yeah, but what if someone does let her escape. Selphie: Yeah.. Squall: I don't know. Zell: I'm tired. I'm gonna take a nap. Squall: Whatever.  
  
He fell asleep. Squall just sat and read a magazine while Selphie went into the hall and looked out the window.  
  
When they arrived in Centra, they were greeted by a man named Jared. He wore shorts, a t-shirt, gloves, and he looked pretty dirty.  
  
Jared: Howdy!  
  
Squall: Hi, I'm squall.  
  
Zell: breaking in so what's this about a sorceress!?!?!?!  
  
Jared: Well, we were looking for artifacts in the Centra ruins when we came across this strange "box". There was a person inside, and it looks, from what others say, like the thing that held Sorceress Adel in space.  
  
Selphie: Wow..... that's weird..  
  
Squall: So why are we here?  
  
Jared: Well, you see the thing is.. The sorceress is gone..  
  
Zell: Say what?  
  
Squall: Don't talk like that Zell..  
  
Selphie: What do you mean it's gone?  
  
Jared: some funny looking people wearing blue robes, yellow pointy hats, and their faces were hidden.. All except for they're bright yellow eyes. came and took the sorceress. When we wouldn't let them take it, they shot fire out of they're hand at us and shot ice at us from their staves..  
  
Squall: You mean black mages?  
  
Jared: you think that's what they are?  
  
Squall: We learned at garden that they were around in the middle ages... But they're as gone as the dragoons, blue mages, and paladins.. I've never heard of any alive today... Jared: maybe they were. If they are, you should beware. I've heard crazy things 'bout them types..  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
In the tomb of the unknown king near Deling city.....  
  
Black mages crowded around the great "box". They chanted and called on their magic.  
  
FITHOS LUSEC WECOS VINOSEC!  
  
SWAKNE REIG NORSCE! FITHOS LUSEC WECOS VENOSEC!  
  
SWAKNE REIG NORSCE!  
  
Slowly the sorceress opened her eye....  
  
******END OF PART 1******  
  
******PART 2******  
  
Squall, Zell, and Selphie got on the next train to Balamb after hearing about the black mages..  
  
On the Train  
  
Squall: What could all of this mean? Selphie: Maybe it will take over the world! Squall: .....  
  
* CRASH! * Zell: Whoa! Something hit the side of the train! Selphie: AAAHHH! Squall: Get your weapons ready!  
  
Three black mages crashed through the roof of the train. Quickly a battle started. Squall tried hitting them with his gunblade. They casted mid-level spells like Fira and Blizara. Selphie tried casting Ultima, and Zell tried using Duel.  
  
The battle ended, and the black mages vanished. A man emerged from the corner.  
  
Zell: Whoa!?!? Who are you? Man: I'm a wise man.. I must say... You are stronger than you look. You may be the ones, but don't get your hopes up. this is only the beginning. Squall: Huh? Selphie: What he said..  
  
He walked out of the SeeD cabin. When they ran into the hall, he was gone.  
  
At garden, they went to Cid's office to give him their report. When they got there he was already talking with Quistis and Laguna.  
  
Laguna: There was Sorceress in Centra many years ago named Shana. We researched the way she was captured, and that is where we got the idea for the "box" that held Adel.  
  
Cid: So you didn't capture this "Shana"?  
  
Laguna: No, someone from Centra did.  
  
Quistis: Oh. Squall. What is your report?  
  
Squall: The sorceress is gone. it was taken by a large group of Black Mages.  
  
Zell: and they attacked us on our way home in the train!  
  
Cid: Preposterous! Black Mages are long gone!  
  
Selphie: We saw what we saw!  
  
Cid: If they were black mages.. We are in a lot of trouble..  
  
  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
2 black mages flew through the window..  
  
Zell: RUN!!!  
  
They went down the elevator, and found that the entire garden was in a battle.. The place was filled with black mages. People were fighting and trying to escape.. For Selphie, the sight was too unbearable. She went with Headmaster Cid and Quistis to find a way out. Meanwhile, Squall, Zell, and Laguna started to fight. They took out black mages left and right. Unfortunately, not everyone else was so talented in that area. People cried in pain as fire took them, wind blew them forcefully against the wall, the ground literally collapsed beneath them, and staves were forced through them. Balamb Garden was finished... Quistis returned after getting Selphie to Balamb town. She helped by whipping the faces of the black mages. Everyone was exhausted, and most of the black mages were gone, injured, or dead. Shana appeared and brought up a flame in her hand, and she froze it. 2 seconds later it was through a member of the party.  
  
Quistis: crying ZZZEEEELLLLL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They decided to take him to a place where he could recover, but also be safe. They didn't want him in Esthar or anywhere near Balamb Garden. They took him to Winhill.  
  
Quistis: Zell! Promise me you'll live, and that you won't forget that night! Zell: breathing trouble I promise.. Quistis: I'll be waiting here. Zell: Why.? Quistis: waiting.. Quistis: I'll be 'waiting'..here. Zell: For what? Quistis: I'll be waiting.. for you.. so. Quistis: When you're better.. Quistis: You'll find me..  
  
Quistis: Guys. I'm going to stay here with Zell until he recovers..  
  
Zell went unconscious..  
  
Now, without Zell and Quistis, squall and Selphie decided to go to Timber to find Rinoa. On the train, Squall heard a loud high-pitched sound in his head. He immediately fell asleep.  
  
Squall: Ellone......?  
  
He woke up in Zell's body. He had a weird feeling. He was in the garden fighting black mages. Shana appeared. Everything froze in place. He heard hundreds of little whispers. They were all scattered out, but they were saying the same thing.  
  
Swakne reig norsc swakne rei swak norsc swakne reig norsc.  
  
All the voices stopped.  
  
Everything disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
  
He was in a black room.  
  
He heard one voice now.  
  
Voice: you must die. Zell: why? Voice: You MUST DIE. Zell: but WHY!?!?! Voice: must die... Voice: All must die! Zell: huh? Voice: humans. an infestation... all must die.. Zell: That's not true. Voice: fading all humans must die. Zell: Wait!  
  
Everything reappeared. But now Shana was right in front of him. She had what looked like a hard flame.. This, he knew, was quite impossible. But he didn't think that when she threw it through him and he was lying on the ground....  
  
Squall woke up on the train. The wise man was there again.  
  
Wise man: you.. You have experienced a great horror. The battle at your place of learning was only a small dot compared to what's to come. Beware...  
  
He faded out.  
  
The train screeched as it arrived at Timber.  
  
They searched for a long time. They couldn't find Rinoa anywhere. It was getting late and they had checked every place in town when something came on the big TV in the center of town. It was Sorceress Shana.  
  
Shana: Attention Timber and all else watching! Shana: Henceforth, THIS will happen to all resistance factions against me!  
  
The camera then switched to a different room in the studio. Rinoa, Watts, and Zone were there. Shana raised her hands above her head and cast a new spell. It looked like a mix between Thundaga, Meteor, and Holy, but nobody could be sure. It only hit Watts and Zone. They collapsed on the floor. Rinoa ran away crying.  
  
Squall and Selphie ran up the stairs to the TV station. When they got there, Shana and Rinoa were gone. Shana had taken her back to her capitol, Deling City. Watts and Zone were dead.  
  
Knowing that Deling City was inaccessible, they left to get Irvine from Galbadia Garden.  
  
Galbadia Garden was like it always was... It was really slow moving and quiet.. The only difference was that it wasn't SeeDs. It was a bunch of black mages. These were different than the ones they had seen before. These black mages were much smaller, and they were carrying books. It was as if they were at school.  
  
Squall: hey! What is this place, and who are you? Little Black Mage: aaahhh!!! human!!!! * casts a weak ice spell, but it fails * Old Black Mage: How dare you intrude on our place of learning! Now you must die!!!  
  
The black mage started to cast a spell, when Squall and Selphie ran from the garden. They ran across the desert. A train was passing, and had an open car. They knew they would be killed if they tried to jump on board the train. Selphie cast haste about 4 times, and they used their temporary speed to jump aboard the train, not knowing where it's destination was or who was on the train....  
  
The train arrived at Dollet. Squall and Selphie jumped off right before this. They observed several Galbadian soldiers getting off the train at the station. They walked into Dollet. There were Galbadian soldiers all over the place. Among them were SeeDs too.  
  
Squall: I'll bet those are Galbadian SeeDs. Selphie: Which means Irvine must be here! Squall: to some guy hey you! Are these SeeDs from Galbadia Garden? Man: Yeah, but mosta them peoples soldiers.. They sez theys tryin' to escape from a sorceress or something. Selphie: Do you know if anyone named Irvine is here? Man: Wouldn't know...  
  
They continued to ask people from around town but they realized no one knew where he was... They went to the center of town, out of ideas. A voice came over a speaker that went throughout the town.  
  
Voice: All SeeDs report to the hotel for attendance calling!  
  
Squall and Selphie went too. Maybe the attendance guy would know where Irvine was. They walked in the hotel.  
  
Man: Is there anyone whose name I didn't call?!?!? Good!  
  
They approached the attendance man.  
  
Squall: Was there a guy named Irvine Kinneas on the list? Man: checking no... sorry..  
  
They saw a guy with a two-way radio.  
  
Squall: Who are you talking to? Man: SeeDs in other locations. Man: Who are you? Squall: I'm Squall Leonhart from Balamb Garden.. Man: Why are you here? Balamb Garden's SeeDs were to report to Balamb Town.. Squall: We're investigating the sorceress business. Man: Not anymore you're not. You're going to Balamb Town with the rest... Selphie: We were ordered to come here! Selphie: Now tell me where I can find Irvine Kinneas! Man: checking He's in Shumi Village with the rest of Galbadia Garden's SeeDs.. Selphie: Ok. then that's where we're going.. Man: Wait! Before you go, could you deliver this envelope to Trabia Garden..? Squall: Sure..  
  
They left to go to the docks to use one of the SeeD boats.  
  
  
  
As they were crossing the ocean to go to the east continent, they heard a screeching sound. A huge wave was seen ahead. They had no idea what was happening. A large blue creature emerged. It was Leviathon.  
  
Squall: Is that Leviathon? Selphie: Yeah... But it looks different.. like the ancient one in our textbook... Squall: You mean the one our summon was named after... Selphie: I think.. Squall: Wasn't it killed by that dragoon..? Selphie: hhhhmmm.. Leviathon: screech  
  
Squall turned up the speed on the boat 2 notches, and they soon outran the ancient monster, Leviathon. The wise man with the cloak and hood appeared once again.  
  
Wise Man: Scared yet? Squall: WHO are you? Wise man: That isn't important.. Wise man: So. leviathon... The king of the sea... black mage armies, sorceress.. you must want to turn back, run and hide, wish you weren't involved. Squall: Why is all this happening? Wise man: the destruction of mankind... Selphie: What about the black mages? Aren't they humans? Wise man: The ancient ones aren't.. but that doesn't matter.. Wise man: they are mere pawns in this operation... The sorceress' power can't be stopped... Squall: are you sure? Wise man: the date of total elimination is in 5 days... Wise man: SWAKNE REIG NORSCE...  
  
He opened to hatch and walked outside the vessel. When squall and Selphie looked, he was gone.  
  
  
  
The boat landed on the beach near Trabia Garden. They walked across the snow for 2 hours until they finally reached the front gate of the garden. Selphie ran off to talk with her friends, and squall went to find the headmaster to give him the envelope.  
  
A garden staff member came up to squall:  
  
Staff: Are you from Dollet? Squall: Yes, I have an envelope... Staff: Yes... The envelope... Staff: Give it to me... Squall: okay......  
  
The staff member opened the envelope and inside was a small sphere. He held it both of his hands, and it floated a few inches above them. It glowed bright blue... Suddenly, it burst opened and hundreds of black mages surrounded the garden.. They burned, froze, electrocuted, and blew away the garden..  
  
Squall managed to escape the horror and hid in a nearby forest.. Selphie wasn't so lucky. She was lost in the wreckage and died.....  
  
  
  
Zell opened his eyes. Quistis was on a chair beside him.  
  
Quistis: You're awake! Zell: Where am I? Quistis: You're in Winhill. remember? Zell: Oh yeah.. Quistis: The doctor said you'll be fine. You need to rest for now though.. Zell: I saw destruction... Quistis: huh? Zell: While I was out.. I saw total destruction and death.. Quistis: Of who or what? Zell: Everything... Quistis: I wonder how Squall and Selphie are... Zell: Maybe we should find them.. Quistis: I talked to some SeeDs from Balamb and they said Squall and Selphie are in Shumi... Zell: Let's go.. Quistis: Rest for today.. We'll go tomorrow if the doctor says it's alright... Zell: okay..  
  
Zell went back to sleep, and they left for Shumi in a train the next day..  
  
  
  
Squall walked to Shumi village. It took him all night and all day. He encountered several battles, most of which he ran from. He wasn't hurt too badly, but hoped there would be someone who could take a look at him when he got there.  
  
In Shumi, there were a few guard SeeDs outside at the door. Squall showed his ID and they let him through. There were more Galbadian SeeDs at the elevator. Once he got down to the lower level, he could barely get through the crowd. He found Irvine by the statue of Laguna.  
  
Squall: Irvine! Irvine: Squall! What's going on? Something with a sorceress..? They won't tell us anything... Squall: There's a sorceress and an army of black mages trying to take over the world. A weird man in a hood who doesn't show his face says the end is in four days.. Irvine: Where's everyone else? Squall: Zell got hurt, and he's in Winhill, and Quistis stayed with him. Selphie died yesterday at Trabia Garden.. Irvine: She....died? Squall: I'm sorry..... Irvine: Was it painful? Squall: Don't know.... Irvine: Whatever..... Squall: That's my line!  
  
Zell and Quistis found squall in Shumi 2 hours later.  
  
Zell: Squall? Is that you? Squall: Zell... Are you okay? Quistis: He can't do too much fighting or anything for a day or two, but he can walk just fine.. Irvine: That's bad.. But he at least he's moving.. Squall: A day or two huh... Well we only have four to defeat the sorceress.. Quistis: The end.....? Squall: How did you know? Quistis: This guy in a cloak and hood told me... Zell: And I saw it in a dream...... Squall: We have to leave soon... Sorceress Shana has Rinoa..  
  
They left that afternoon. They used a new SeeD boat. They didn't know where to go.. Irvine decided they should go see Edea to find out some history on Shana, and what they could do to stop her...  
  
****End of Part 2****  
  
****Part 3****  
  
Edea: Squall... I knew you'd come here eventually... Squall: We want to know who Shana is.... Edea: She is a Sorceress... Zell: But where did she come from..? What's her past? Edea: A very long time ago she held a dictatorship over the whole world... Much like Adel in Esthar, but a lot worse. There was a rebellion against her. I don't know much about that, but they put her in that "box" which you found her in. Squall: How can we stop her? Edea: You can't.. Irvine: What do you mean we can't? Edea: Only a sorcerer or a sorceress can stop her.. Besides that, you must get past the walls she constructed around Deling City, and fight off the black mage armies. Quistis: Where did the black mages come from..? Edea: They came with the Lunar Cry and remained dormant in the tomb near Deling.. Zell: How do you know all this? Edea: When a sorceress inherits her power, knowledge comes with it, and that is never lost. Edea: Squall.. You may be able to stop her. Your grandfather, John Loire, wanted me to give this to you.. Squall: It's just a stone. Edea: That stone is the key to your answer.. Use that in a cave of great heat your grandfather said..  
  
They left her house to go to the fire cavern.. That was the only cave of great heat that they knew of. On the stone was an inscription...  
  
"Swakne Reig Norsce"  
  
  
  
In the fire cavern  
  
Quistis: This is dumb.. I've been here a million times.. Squall: Edea said we could use this stone here.  
  
They kept walking until the got to the end of the cave. This is where squall fought Ifrit. Zell: I guess this is the end. Irvine: Let's go into that hole. Quistis: That's where Ifrit used to live... It might lead to something. Irvine: Let's go.  
  
They climbed down the hole. It was a lot deeper than they thought. When they reached the bottom, they seemed to be trapped. The rope had snapped and fallen in with them. There was no way they would be able to climb back out. The wall was completely flat except for one spot. Zell grabbed to stone out of Squall's hand.  
  
Zell: Let's put the stone in that slot. Squall: Go for it we have nothing else to do.. Irvine: I wonder what'll happen. Quistis: put it in.  
  
Zell placed the stone in the slot, and immediately the whole floor opened beneath them. They fell down and landed on a slide. It was too slick to stop. They were going too fast to see what was going on around them. When they reached the bottom and were able to see again, they saw around them a huge city. There were buildings all around them. Cars were speeding down streets.  
  
Zell: Look over there! Irvine: Are those... Quistis: White mages? Squall: Strange......  
  
They walked down the road a little bit when a hovercraft flew up near them. The window rolled down, and a man talked to them.  
  
Man: Hello.. I'm the mayor. Are you from the surface? Squall: Yes, I'm Squall and this is Quistis, Zell, and Irvine.. Man: I'm mayor Odine. And did you just say your name was squall? Squall: Yes.. Mayor Odine: What's your last name..? Squall: Leonheart. Mayor Odine: do you by chance know a Squall Loire? Squall: thinking Squall Loire.... Squall: I guess that's me.. Mayor Odine: Get in the car. You're coming with me.. Mayor: The rest of you wait here..  
  
Squall got into the car and rode away. They flew into a gate in the upper story of a building.  
  
Mayor: This is the capitol of Odine City. There are some people here who you must meet. Squall: Are you related to Doc Odine of Esthar? Mayor Odine: Of course! He's my son! Squall: How'd you get here? Mayor: I created this town. Squall: Why am I here..? Mayor: That question will be answered shortly.  
  
They walked into a conference room. In the room sat several people. One of them was the wise man in the hood.  
  
Mayor: These are the members of the sorceress rebellion... Squall: Hi.. Why am I here........? Man: Squall. It's me. your grandfather.. Squall: The stone.. Edea gave me a stone and said it was from you. It was the key to get into this place.. Why am I here? Why is all of this happening??? John: Squall. You are a sorcerer. Squall: A sorcerer? John: Yes.. Squall: sarcastic sure... ok. how come I never knew that..? John: Your power was sealed. Laguna didn't want you to use your power for evil. Squall: ....... John: come with me...  
  
They walked down the hall to a vault. John typed a code in on the keypad and the door opened. Inside it was empty except for a small stand in the middle with a box on it.  
  
John: open it..  
  
Squall opened it and a tornado came out. A large white whirlwind flew into squall, and it knocked him down. He stood up.  
  
John: Float.  
  
Squall drifted off the floor. He could feel the power rushing through his body.  
  
John: You are now a sorcerer.. Your true self... Swakne Reig Norsce...  
  
Squall: It can't be that easy.. It's all happening so fast... Only a few days ago I was partying over the fact that Ultimecia was dead.. why is this all happening now....?  
  
John: Squall.. I'm sure Edea told you about Shana's dictatorship... Squall: yes... John: That was long ago. in ancient times.... Shana was the first sorceress in fact.. She created the sorceress power.. She is pure evil... From this you can see why there has never been a "good" sorceress... Squall: What about Edea and Rinoa? John: They are the exception... Their power is a void... They're each only one-third sorceress... Why do you think Edea was so easily overpowered by Ultimecia? John: The sorceress power was created by using the diamond of fate which was destroyed long ago... While in the process of creating the sorceress power, Shana, I guess you could say, messed up... The power that was created was Edea's... She got her power from Ultimecia as you may know.. Ultimecia housed the real sorceress power along with this 1/3 "void power".. That is why you, a weak human, were able to defeat her... Edea took this 1/3 void power and it was passed on to Rinoa later... Ultimecia's true sorceress power disappeared with her death... The other 2/3 void power were left in that box you just opened by Shana in the ancient period.. John: The reason why this power was void was because it was not evil... In fact it was the opposite. It was good... Combined, this power could destroy all evil... Find Rinoa and defeat the sorceress.. If you start tomorrow you'll have 3 days.  
  
Squall left to go find his friends..  
  
Squall, Zell, Quistis, and Irvine stayed at the inn that night. Squall explained about his power and the diamond of fate.. The next day they met up with mayor Odine who showed them the exit. When they came out they were in Fisherman's Horizon...  
  
Zell: What are we doin' here? Quistis: Nothing.. we're leaving... Irvine: We need an airship.. Squall: Ragnarok was destroyed... We need to find a new one... Quistis: Lets go to Esthar.. Zell: Maybe we could buy one.. Irvine: That could work except we don't have any money.. Squall: Maybe Laguna will give us one.. Zell: If that doesn't work. we'll steal one. ALL: ZZZEEELLL!!!! Zell: Just kidding... Irvine: Actually he may have a point.. What other way are we going to get one, and who else is gonna defeat the sorceress..  
  
They left by train to find an airship in Esthar...  
  
Laguna: I'm sorry squall, but our government doesn't have an airship we can give you.. Squall: ............ Quistis: are you sure? Laguna: Positive. Zell: Plan B then..  
  
They went to the Esthar airport. (the one you can land on in the game.) There were airships all over the place.. It was a matter of taking it that was hard..  
  
Just as an airship was taking off, Irvine grabbed on to the bottom of it. He pulled himself up and went up with the landing gear (there are no wheels, but there are still landing bases that come down) He was in a cargo compartment. He pulled his gun out and shot the hatch open. inside the next room was more cargo.. This was when he realized this was not a commercial or military airship, but a cargo airship.. This was lucky for him because that meant there were only 2 people on board with him... He found his way to the cockpit, and busted open the door. He pointed his gun at one of them and told them to get in the corner in a loud voice. They did as they were told. He approached them the quickly smacked them with the barrel of his gun. The he opened the window with his free hand and forced them out over the lunar gate. They survived, and Laguna explained the situation to them later that day.. Irvine went back to get the others. He couldn't land the ship so he lowered the ladder. Everyone climbed on board and the sped away. They had to leave quickly since people were trying to shoot it down considering it was stolen... Using the new airship, they flew to Balamb to get new weapons from Cid. When they got there, they found nothing. All the seeds/ students/ instructors were all gone. The town was empty. Dollet and Shumi were the same. All the seeds were gone. Whether they were dead, hiding, or imprisoned, they didn't know. Squall heard a loud shrieking sound.. He fell to the ground.  
  
Ellone.....  
  
Thousands of black mages stormed the town. The town was set on fire. People tried running, but they were found and put in chains and forced to walk. Everyone was taken. The black mages put out the fire with watera then teleported everyone to Deling City.  
  
Squall woke up.  
  
Squall: Let's go to Deling. Zell: but we gotta find everyone.. Squall: That's where they are. Quistis: Ellone... Irvine: Let's go...  
  
They traveled to the forest between Galbadia garden and Dollet. They need a plan to get into Deling. A large wall had been constructed around the town and was heavily guarded. The train entrance had been shut off too. They couldn't fly the airship into the town because it would be shot down.Galbadia Garden was nearby. Unfortunately, as you may remember, the black mages had taken it over. Maybe they could get a hold of some black mage outfits, and walk through the front door to Deling..That they did... On their way into the city, Zell tripped. All the Black Mages stared at him in confusion. They took off running. As they were running past Rinoa's house, someone grabbed them and pulled them in.  
  
General: Squall? Squall: yes...? General: is that you? Quistis: what happened to you? General: terrible things beyond imagination... General: Shana... My daughter is trapped... Please save her... she can be found in the president mansion.... The people of the gardens and cities are trapped in the city. They are forced to work and are tortured... Go through the sewer to get near the mansion. The streets are dangerous. Shana's minions march and patrol there. you only have 2 days after tonight... Please hurry....  
  
They walked through the sewer.. Quistis already knew her way around so it went pretty quickly. They still had their costumes on so they were able walk through the gate.. They climbed through the back window like they had on the Edea assassination mission. They searched for an hour in the mansion, but they couldn't find her. Shana was in the tomb of the unknown king gaining energy.. They were thinking of what to do when the clock struck.. They looked up and saw Rinoa tied to a pole in the center of the huge clock.. After the clock did it's little show, they opened the hatch and rushed in. They untied her. They explained to her what happened to Squall...  
  
Squall: I need your power to stop Shana... Rinoa: ok.. How do I give it to you? Squall: I don't know.. They never told me how.... Zell: oh crap... what do we do...? Quistis: hhhhhmmmmm.....  
  
The wise man in the hood appeared..  
  
Wise man: need help? Wise Man: let me guess.. you don't know how to transmit the power..? Wise Man: How is all sorceress power passed on... through the death of current sorceress.. Squall: So Rinoa would have to.....die? Wise Man: Consider this.. If you don't receive her power, everyone will die... including Rinoa anyway... Squall: No! Rinoa: Maybe I should.. But.. On the other hand... oh I can't decide! Squall: No! I won't let you die! There has to be another way! Wise Man: If you can't decide, I'll let you find another way..  
  
Squall: ok...  
  
The hooded man left...  
  
Zell: So what do we do now...? Quistis: I don't know...  
  
They were about to leave the mansion, when a shadow descended upon Rinoa. A blade went straight through her heart form her back. She screamed out in pain.. The whole town stopped... every mage, minion, and prisoner stopped and looked towards the mansion. The dark figure cut off her head following the scream.The figure turned out to be the hooded wise man.  
  
Irvine: Why did you do that!?!?!?!?! Wise Man: It had to be done.... now hurry, draw her power! Wise Man: Swakne Reig Norsce! He disappeared..  
  
A white light flew from Rinoa into Squall .. They now had the power to defeat Shana..  
  
Shana came into the mansion...  
  
Shana: You! You all must die!  
  
A battle started.. It was Irvine, Squall, Quistis, and Zell, alone against Shana..  
  
They started by casting high-level magic on Shana.. Quistis cast triple on everyone.. Squall cast flare while Irvine cast Wataga.. Zell used meteor, and Quistis then used Ultima.. Shana, weakened, used shell on herself. Realizing they couldn't use magic on her anymore, they started using GFs. Zell used Alexander, and Squall used level 100 Eden.. Quistis decided Summons were too weak, and she cast Aura on everyone.. Next, Shana unleashed a series of attacks. First,, she used Shockwave Pulsar which badly hurt all four of them. Then, she cured her wounds from the high magic... She cast protect on herself so she would be strong against physical and magic attacks... Last, she used her limit break.. She used her frozen fireball on Zell again. This time, Shana was at a higher level. The attack killed Zell this time. Zell could not be revived by a phoenix down... Quistis screamed loudly.. She went crazy on Shana.. She used her limit breaks, all her high spells, and she summoned every GF she could... She was too worn out after that to do anything else.. Shana was only slightly weakened... Shana prepared another frozen fireball, and it too was driven through Quistis' heart.. She was dead... Squall and Irvine were the only ones left.. Irvine used all of his Pulse and AP ammo... He was completely out... Shana KO'd him, but Squall didn't have time revive him with a phoenix down.. Squall was preparing his strongest limit break... Finally, he unleashed it... The most powerful limit break.. It wasn't lionheart though.. It was his new Sorcerer limit break... It was mix between all upper level spells and lionheart.. He sliced Shana's head off and pierced her heart.. The most powerful sorceress was dead.. The world had been saved..  
  
A bright blue light start to shine out of Shana's heart. This light spread over the entire world.. Glowing... Everyone died.... All humans... Dead..  
  
Wise man: why did I live...? I don't know.. maybe its because I'm a sorcerer... Everyone knows a sorcerer can't die... unless killed by the limit break of another sorcerer/ sorceress.. Shana? Yes.. she is dead.. What will the world be like now.? Who can say... As for me, I can't stand by without doing anything... There must be something I can do...  
  
With that said the hooded man walked away.. But before doing that he took off his hood, to reveal his scarred face... He replaced his cloak with his usual trench coat with a fire cross on it...  
  
Swakne Reig Norsce~ The Sorceress Awakening 


End file.
